Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: After Lord Voldermorts death, Harry is now in control of his life. He no longer thinks he has to fear murder of his friends or being attacked by Death Eaters. This tale illusrates his life beyond his adventures leading up to the end. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This story is merely a fanfic based on J.K Rowling's series

**Chapter One**

_Harry was sprinting through the Dark Forest; Lord Voldemort, soaring unsupported by Thestrals or broomsticks, was about five feet off the ground, tailing him and firing killing curses after him. Harry felt a great surge of fear and in his panic ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He stumbled over an enormous root which turned into Nagini who turned her great head and lunged to bite with exposed fangs-_

_Suddenly there was a pair of cold, pale, spider-like hands on him, pinning him against the root he stumbled over. Harry was forced to look into Voldemort's terrible face – the white, reptilian face with no mercy in its scarlet eyes. Voldemort opened his mouth, his wand raised, but when he spoke, it was in a voice very unlike his own._

"Harry, wake up!!!"

Harry sat up suddenly, his face shining with cold sweat. It was the middle of July, two weeks after Voldemorts' death. He reached for his glasses at the edge of the side table with a slightly shaky hand. Slowly coming into focus was Ron, who standing next to Harry's bed.

"Harry, everyone is already at the breakfast table and mum won't start breakfast without you," he said in an annoyed tone, "so hurry up before I go berserk too." Ron's face suggested that there was something other than breakfast that was making him so brusque this morning.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he got up from the bed. His racing heart had finally slowed down, and he was able to think calmly now.

"It's nothing," he said offhandedly as Harry stood up. "Ginny was coming up stairs when I was coming up to wake you, and she said that she would go call you, I said I don't want- I mean I'll do it." he said, his ears turning red.

"Oh, ok," said Harry, feeling a bit resentful towards Ron. He wasn't fooled; he knew Ron was thinking about the time when he and Hermione had accidentally walked in on him when he had been blissfully snogging Ginny.

Ron motioned at Harry, and the two of them walked to the kitchen, happily discussing Quidditch, both trying to cover the sticky moment in Ron's room.

They arrived at the kitchen to find only Mrs. Weasley, standing in front of the stove, her wand raised.

"Hello, Harry dear, everyone is waiting for you, you'd better go outside," she said, beaming at him and pointing her wand outside "the kitchen is too small and since the Order is here, we're eating outside."

"Great, but aren't you coming?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute," she replied. Harry thought he heard a trace of sadness in her voice. No doubt, the loss of Fred was still paining her terribly. Harry bit back his own grief for Fred and forced a small smile, which Mrs. Weasley returned.

"C'mon, I'm starving," said Ron and they walked into the garden.

As done for Harry's birthday and countless other occasions, several tables had been pushed together to form one long table.

Harry and Ron chose seats at the very end of the table: Ron seated next to Hermione and Harry, next to Ginny. Ron gave him a look but did not say anything.

"G 'morning." Everyone greeted each other friendly enough but no one was fully relaxed. With the deaths of Tonks, Lupin, Fred and fifty others, the fact that Percy returned, Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished the quest Dumbledore set them, and Voldemort was now really dead, it was truly strange for everything to be over. An awkward silence followed. Then a conversation broke out about the usual: the Ministry and Hogwarts. Since Kingsley Shacklebolt was named temporary Minister for Magic, and he had joined them for breakfast, he was in a flow of all the things that needed to be done.

"Minerva McGonagall has been appointed Hogwarts Headmistress," said Kingsley, "Professors' for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration need to be replaced and we need new heads of departments and countless other jobs"

"Speaking of jobs," said Mr. Weasley, addressing Harry, Ron and Hermione, "what are you three planning? Now that you're...task is over, you should be thinking of finding employment."

"I'm haven't decided," said Hermione. "Now that it's over, I was thinking of continuing with S.P.E.W… although I _could_ work for the Ministry…" she sighed.

"Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well… I want to be an Auror, and so does Harry," said Ron honestly.

"An Auror," said Kingsley thoughtfully, "hmm… that's interesting." He pondered about it for a few moments before saying, "If you two are serious, then I can have you trained in about two months." He smiled.

"Two _months_?" said Harry surprised. "Professor McGonagall said would take a couple of _years_ and we haven't even finished seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, how does that work?" asked Ron eagerly.

"If the two of you evaded He Who Must Not Be Named for a year before finally destroying him, broke into Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic and whole lot thing you've done ever since Harry entered the Wizarding World, most of your education is pretty much completed," said Kingsley. "I just need to make sure you can brew certain poisons and antidotes as well as test your transfiguration skills, but beside that you're set before for taking the exam."

"That's brilliant," exclaimed Harry and Ron in unison, beaming widely. Harry thought about the situation. If he were to indeed train for the next two months at the Ministry, it would be convenient to move into number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I think, that if I'm to become an Auror, I'll move to Grimmauld Place" said Harry slowly. Mr. Weasley looked at him. Ginny's jaw dropped. "I mean, I'm an adult now and it's convenient."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley seemed thoroughly shocked. She had just entered the room. "Are you sure? I mean, you're welcome to stay until you find a better place-"

"I'm sure. Besides, Kreacher is whole lot friendlier and he'll be great," he smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "You have a new chef to compete with."

Mrs. Weasley turned slightly pink. Perhaps she never encountered a better cook other than herself. "Of course not dear," she said. Ron snorted while Hermione and Ginny giggled. "But I expect to see you here every Sunday for dinner," she added in a would-be-stern voice if she were not looking so cheery.

After breakfast Harry Ron, Hermione and Ginny went out to the Paddock and played some two-a-side Quidditch, just like the times before Dumbledore's death. They played for a couple of hours before Ron said he wanted a cup of water and Hermione joined him. She gave Harry a significant look and he realized what she was trying to do. He thought of protesting at first, but then decided against it.

Harry found himself alone with Ginny for the first time in months. He looked down at her. She was watching him, looking slightly uneasy. No doubt because of the fact that he was going to leave. He approached her, his face feeling strangely warm.

"It's...really weird now. Now that Voldemort is really dead." Harry spoke slowly. Ginny was silent, watching him. His throat felt parched and Harry wished for a glass of water. "There are a lot of things that are before me that I couldn't think about before, like being an Auror. But right now, there's something that I...I want to ask you."

"Yes?" Ginny said quietly.

"Wannagoutwime?"

"What?" asked Ginny, with a confused look on her face. She hadn't been able to catch what he blurted out loud.

"Ginny, I… I was… will you… will you go out with me again?" Harry spluttered. Why oh why did he have to feel so stupid?

Ginny stood still for so long, Harry took it as a rejection and all hope he had turned to ashes. "Well, after all I put you through, I can understand if you won't. It's okay," Harry said, trying to cover up how much anguish he was in. He made to move away, desiring to be alone right then.

But suddenly, Ginny drew close to him and kissed him, the most spectacular kiss, more exhilarating than playing Quidditch and best moment of his life. He felt as if he had traveled back in time when they were in a sweet snogging oblivion last year. There was no need for words.

She stepped back and gave him her hard, blazing look that he simply adored. Her face was crimson. Harry could feel his own face burning too.

Before Harry could say anything, Ron had returned with Hermione. He grinned at her, hoping he looked normal and Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"What was that about," said Ron looking from Harry to the retreating back of Ginny but Hermione beamed. She never missed anything.

The next day, Harry was packing. The Weasleys were a bit surprised he leaving so soon but Harry insisted that he needed to be prepared to live in London as soon as possible.

Ron was joining him. As he too, was studying and the fact that Ron had no place of his own to stay, it was only fit for him to come along.

Hermione however, was going to Australia. She was dying to see her parents and reverse her memory charm on them. After that, she was planning to return to her parents' house.

"Don't worry, I'll write and visit too. Besides, I'm going to be visiting the Ministry to get a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she told Ron, Harry and Ginny.

She departed early the next morning, Disapparating so that she was gone in a matter of seconds. Ron watched the spot she was standing on moments ago with a forlorn expression until Harry reminded him that they couldn't wait here forever. They also left later the same morning. Before he left though, Ginny gave him a card she made by herself and a kiss. He promised to write especially to her.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was the same as ever, with it being invisible to Muggles and had a definite grim air about it. He walked straight inside to find it unrecognizable. The rooms were immaculately clean, to the level where even Aunt Petunia would've despaired of ever achieving. The troll leg umbrella stand was actually standing and the robes they had used to disguise themselves were placed neatly on the rack above the umbrella stand.

"Wow, it looks so _clean_," said Ron in amazement. "I forgot how good Kreacher was at this sort of thing."

"Kreacher thanks you very much, sir," said a voice from the kitchen. Harry and Ron walked inside to find Kreacher cleaning the already-shining surfaces of the kitchen.

"Master Harry, how good it is to serve you," he said bowing deeply.

"Thanks," said Harry "Kreacher, I… I didn't thank you properly after Voldemort died. You were brilliant, leading the other house-elves to fight. You're… you're amazing," he finished.

"Kreacher thank you very much Master Harry," said Kreacher bowing again. "Would Master Harry like to see the surprise Kreacher fixed for him?"

"Ok," said Harry curiously. He, Ron and Kreacher leading the way, made their way upstairs. He noted how there was not a speck of dust on the great chandeliers and the plaques bearing the heads of Kreachers ancestors had been removed. Kreacher led them into the drawing room. Harry gasped in astonishment. The room seemed to have gone through a complete make over.

The room that was now brightly lit was furnished with two comfortable looking sofas that had been positioned around a small, circular coffee table. The ancient desk was standing behind a sofa, and had evidently been polished so thoroughly it shone. The Black Family Tree had been by some miracle, removed and now in its place, was a large, gold framed mirror.

"Kreacher, how did you remove that tapestry?" asked Ron incredulously, inspecting behind the mirror for any traces of the spell left.

"Kreacher is a house-elf sir. Kreacher was waiting for Master Harry to return and cleaned the house for him," said Kreacher proudly. Harry gazed at him in astonishment. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to remove the family tree and or any of their possessions off the walls.

"Kreacher was even able to remove the portrait of Mistress Black. But will Master Harry allow me to keep Black heirlooms?" asked Kreacher hopefully.

"Of course," said Harry. He was speechless. It was astounding what Kreacher could do. "Did you do this with _every_ room in the house?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry. All of them. Kreacher even cleaned Master Sirius's room. Master is happy?" said Kreacher, his voice full of pleasure.

"Brilliant! Thanks Kreacher," said Harry, unable to find any other words. Kreacher bowed, obviously delighted.

"Master will excuse me to prepare dinner," said Kreacher and he trotted downstairs. Ron stared after him.

"Blimey, and I think if the times I wished his head were going to be cut off and stuck on a plaque," said Ron after Kreacher was out of sight. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Harry went upstairs to the next floor. He wanted to see how Kreacher cleaned Sirius's room and decided he would use it as his own room. Ron would be using the room he and Harry had shared when Sirius was still alive. He pushed the door open and looked inside.

Everything had been restored to look better than its former grandeur. The once-handsome headboard had been restored and Harry saw that the pictures Sirius owned as a teenager had been taken down and placed neatly in a cardboard box next to the desk. Though the posters were old and deemed no value, Harry felt reminded of Sirius's personality and refused to be rid of them. Instead, he placed them inside his closet. He unpacked the rest of his stuff (saving Kreacher a trip to his newly restored bedroom) and knocked on Ron's bedroom. Ron did not respond so he entered.

Ron had evidently finished unpacking his things. He was merely positioning a photo of Hermione on his bedside table so that he could wake up to see her face. He gazed at it with an oddly dreamy expression on his face. Harry had a sudden urge to laugh. Ron jumped up as he heard Harry came inside so he decided not to say anything. Ron blushed, eyes flickering to the photo back, before hastily saying, "So, d'you want to go and have some dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. Knowing Kreacher, he probably made something scrumptious," said Harry grinning. "I think I smell something already..."

They went back down stairs, this time peering inside all the rooms they passed by. Harry did not feel haunted by Sirius's memory at all, in fact, he was certain Sirius would have been pleased to see Harry happy.

They walked into the kitchen to find it warm friendly. They were completely surrounded in the aroma of tomato soup. Ron sniffed the air.

"Something smells delicious," said Ron. "Not a surprise though," he added. Harry nodded. They sat down at the table which had been laid out, complete with napkins with a fancy letter H on them. Kreacher approached carrying a silver tray and unloaded it. Ron dived at the soup while Harry thanked Kreacher. He beamed and excused himself.

They ate surprisingly fast and Harry sighed in satisfaction. Ron burped richly, patting his bloated stomach. "Do you know when we'll be starting our training?" he asked casually.

"Kingsley said he'll send an owl and then we need to send a reply," said Harry. He sighed sadly. He was reminded that he no longer had an owl.

Maybe Ron noticed because he said "I'll use Pig, but we need to visit Diagon Alley. For school supplies" he said quickly seeing Harry's confused look. Harry nodded again.

"But we need to find out exactly what we need," said Harry "so I guess we wait."

But they did not wait for too long. Clearly, the Weasleys had informed Kingsley about their departure for Grimmauld Place because they both received an official-looking letter from his office the very next day. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Auror Training Center (A.T.C). Since your training is to be shortened due to the exception approved by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Head of the Auror office Gawain Robards, the time spent training will be two months and you will graduate as soon as the two months have been completed. Start of term begins September the 1__st__. Please send your owl to ensure your place at the A.T.C. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Allison Johns_

_Head Secretary of Auror Office_

Enclosed with the letter was a list of supplies. But Harry did not so much as glance at it. Instead, he looked at Ron. He had also received a similar letter and seemed relieved by the letter. He grinned at Harry.

"So, it's official, we've been enrolled in their training process," said Ron, still grinning.

"It's weird isn't it? I hadn't even thought about what might happen if Voldemort died and I didn't," said Harry. "I didn't even _dream_ about it."

"Hard to dream when you're in a nightmare," said Ron wisely. In the end, they two of them decided they would visit Diagon Alley the next day.

Ron headed off to the bathroom while Harry headed to the study which was conveniently located across the hall from his bedroom. He decided he would send a letter to Ginny. He headed up the stairs thinking about what to write. When he reached the study, he immediately drew a sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill from the drawers. He dipped the tip of the quill into the ink and wrote:

_Dear Ginny,_

_So much has happened and we just moved in! Kingsley has sent an official approval from the Ministry about our training. Ron seemed relieved. He probably thought we might not receive any letter at all. We start training on September 1__st__ like everyone else though. And you wouldn't believe what Kreacher did for us! He actually cleaned the entire house and even removed the tapestry of the Black Family tree! I'm missing you so much. I wish you were here. Maybe before you leave for Hogwarts and maybe at Platform 9 ¾, Ron and I'll see you. Write to me soon. _

_Love,_

_Harry _

Harry re-read his letter. It seemed too short for comfort. Would Ginny be pleased? Or angry that he hadn't written a long love letter complete with details about dreams of her he'd dreamed at night. But surely Ginny would want something that sounded normal. He tried to think of what Hermione would say if he asked her about it. Probably that he should be normal, like himself. Harry looked at the clock. It was nearly eight o'clock. He was just sealing the parchment when Ron appeared, leaning against the door frame.

"So, what are you doing," he said, eyeing the parchment slightly suspicious, as if it had done him some offense in the past.

"Writing to Ginny," said Harry, deciding the truth was better than lying. Ron grunted and said, "Well you're going to have to send it later. We need to send our replies to the Ministry first." Harry nodded. They scribbled down a response and sent Pigwidgeon off to the Ministry, watching his tiny form fly into the distance.

The rest of the day was spent discussing what they were going to do for the next month and a half. Harry suggested that they visit Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny before she departed for Hogwarts. Ron agreed.

"How long do you think it will take for Hermione to get back from Australia?" he asked with an almost-casual air. Harry shrugged. "I mean, she needs to search all of Aus- ARRGH!"

A barn owl came out of the open window and landed on top Ron's head. Harry leapt up and grabbed the owl, placing it on the table. A neat scroll was tied to its leg and Harry removed it. He turned around and what he saw made him fall to the ground laughing.

The barn owl had left great white bird dropping in Ron's red hair. He looked as if he was partially finished transforming through the use of Polyjuice potions with his newly whitened hair.

Ron felt his hair which came away white and sticky and yelled in disgust. Kreacher came hurrying inside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is something wrong Master?" Kreacher asked looking worried. Harry gasped for breath but then doubled over with laughter again. He just couldn't stop.

Ron looked at Kreacher said faintly "Yes, everything is just fine Kreacher." Harry took a deep breath and managed "Yeah, we're fine." Kreacher bowed and shuffled back into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron. He seemed really embarrassed now. He stood up and announced "I'm, going to take a shower, oh yeah and please don't tell anyone what happened." He was almost pleading, his ears a bright red.

"Of course," said Harry, still chortling. He picked up the scroll as Ron left the room. There were two. Written in Hermione's neat handwriting, was:

_Ron Weasley_

Around it was a perfectly drawn heart. Harry proceeded up the stairs and left in Ron's bedroom. It was best he didn't know what was written inside. The second scroll had his name on it. It read:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry if this letter reaches you sometime in the night. It's hard to tell what time letters sent from Australia will reach England._

_I've arrived in Australia and found the city I'd sent my parents to. It's a nice place and I hope I find them soon. After I've found them, I'm going to stay with them until they can book a flight back to London. It's good they didn't sell their house. _

_Speaking of houses, how are you faring? I hope you've nicely settled in Grimmauld Place by now. Have you applied to the Auror Training Centre yet? If so, I'd love to hear about what you have to study – an Auror is a fascinating job. You must get to learn loads about Defence Against the Dark Arts – not to say that you don't already! Say hello to Kreacher for me as well. _

_I've applied to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Luckily, they're hiring and I spoke to Kingsley about it too. He said that I was only required to have O.W.L's in a couple of subjects so I'm prepared enough until I find something better. I'm really hoping to be able to continue with S.P.E.W. later, although this job may help me learn about house-elf rights. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. By the way, be careful of the barn owl. It has a nasty habit of letting its droppings land on people. However, he was the fastest I could find – I really wanted this letter to reach you fast._

Well there's the answer to Ron's question, thought Harry. He chortled as he read the postscript, remembering Ron's hair. He hardly noticed where he was going as he read the letter until he came to a halt at his bedroom door. It was a good day he thought. He'd moved in, he had a house-elf to help take care of him and he was in training for the career of his dreams.

He crawled into bed and slept well that night for the first time in weeks, unhaunted by any nightmares from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This, as I stated previously is a fanfic based on the series written by J.K Rowling

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of banging on his door. He slouched to the door and opened it to find Ron fully dressed and free of bird droppings. He grinned at Harry's tired figure. Harry, who was quite grumpy at being woken up in such a fashion, checked his watch: it was half past six.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing," asked Harry grumpily. He had been dreaming about the kiss Ginny had given him. It had been such a good dream and he was not keen on being woken.

"Kreacher asked me to wake you up," said Ron, still grinning. "He reckons you shouldn't sleep in." Harry groaned and without another word headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Harry was downstairs in the kitchen. Kreacher apologized, clearly worried he displeased Harry.

"Kreacher knows that Master likes to sleep in, but Kreacher thinks Master should start the day early," said Kreacher timidly.

"That's ok. Besides, you're probably right," yawned Harry. Kreacher beamed.

"And it was great fun too," said Ron smirking. He was holding the scroll Hermione had sent to him. "I read her message," he said, noticing where Harry was looking "She said she's okay and all."

"I know," Harry said with an I-know-something-you-don't tone. "She sent me a scroll too." Ron frowned.

"Why are you talking at me like that," said Ron warily, his tone suspicious. Harry's already large grin, widened.

"Oh come on. She outlined your name with a heart," burst out Harry. "What's up with you? You haven't told me anything!"

Ron blushed, looked away and quickly said "If you must know, it something of a love letter. There's nothing new to know," he added defensively.

"Ok, ok," said Harry. He gave (what he hoped was) an understanding smile. Ron on the other hand, stared out the window ears red.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Harry, feeling it was better to change the subject. Ron shrugged, looking thoughtful and Harry thought he heard a trace of relief in his voice.

"We could visit Diagon Alley," said Ron thoughtfully. "And get our training gear for A.T.C."

"Yeah," said Harry enthusiastically. "It'll be great to get out and about, not being inside the house or on the run."

"Then it's settled," said Ron. He stood up and stretched. Harry was thinking about how Diagon Alley would be almost normal by now, with its friendly crooked cobbled street, jam-packed with other shoppers-

Harry leapt to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over. An awful thought occurred to him. Ron seemed quite alarmed.

"What?" he asked, clearly startled by this sudden motion.

"The whole street will be full of shoppers now!" Harry said. "With so many people, we'll be gaped at everywhere we go now!"

"Let's go now then. The shops won't have too many people around," said Ron quickly checking his watch. Harry nodded.

Rather than climbing up the tall staircase, Harry and Ron Apparated to their bedrooms. Harry lunged for his Invisibility Cloak, which was hung neatly in his closet and stuffed it hurriedly into his pocket. Then he seized his wallet and Apparated back downstairs.

Ron was ready carrying his own wallet and glancing at his watch. It was now seven o'clock. The stepped out the front door, and bid Kreacher a good morning. A few moments later, Harry stumbled as he lost his balance Side-Long Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, the pub located on Charing Cross Road. They entered the pub; Harry was gripping his Invisibility Cloak tightly in case there were wizards ready to mob him the moment he entered.

To Harry's relief however, the pub was mercifully empty. Only Tom the landlord was present, wiping a tankard behind the bar. He looked up as Harry and Ron entered. A smile spread over his ancient gummy walnut face and was so excited that he almost dropped the tankard.

"Harry Potter," he wheezed delightfully. "Such an honour to see you again. And Ronald Weasley too! You are heroes, you know. Come have a drink. Free of charge."

Harry could feel his face redden. He peeked at Ron's face. Ron seemed pleased by the compliment, his face stretched by his wide grin.

"Thanks, Tom. We really need to be going now," he said firmly and hoping he sounded as though his offer was really tempting.

Tom's face fell slightly but he was smiling again so abruptly that Harry wondered whether he saw it correctly. "Of course, Mr. Potter." He gave them a little wave and bowed them out as Harry and Ron proceeded to the courtyard.

The courtyard was a small walled place with few weeds and old dustbins. Harry practically ran across the yard, extracting his Phoenix feather wand from his robes. Above the dustbin he counted the brick three up and two across and tapped it three times.

The brick began to shift, leaving a gaping hole in the wall which widened slowly, each brick relocating itself until Harry and Ron found themselves facing a large brick archway. They stepped through it.

Diagon Alley had changed again for the fourth time. The cobbled, crooked street was no longer haunted by the Muggle-born wizards and witches begging and/or attacking people who were of pure blood. Though some shops were still boarded up, many of them had displays of new spell books and potion ingredients that brightened the Alley considerably.

The new stores that had been established and devoted to the dark arts had been closed and the shabby stalls that had once been selling cursed amulets and phony protective devices were history.

The few shoppers who were out at this early stared at Harry and Ron shamelessly with interest. Harry was quite aware of this and tried to hide behind Ron. He was so embarrassed it was a wonder that Ron couldn't feel it vibrating behind him. Ron however, stood straight and tall (much to Harry's delight so as to keep out of view better).He stopped abruptly, surveying the other shoppers with equal amusement.

Harry cleared his throat loudly. Ron, looking startled, jerked out of his trance. He was unmistakably hoping he too, was a cause of attraction. He gave Harry a what-did-I-do look and Harry responded by pointing to Flourish and Blotts, which was right across the street. Ron nodded dazedly and the two of them strolled across the street, entering the bookshop for this first time in over a year.

They entered the shop which did not change except for the new display of books. Harry could see a battered pile of books titled _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ hidden away in a corner of the store, much to Harry's pleasure. It took Harry a couple of moments to realize that Ron was tapping on his shoulder.

"What?" Harry said. Ron was holding his shopping list and looked thoroughly shocked. He wordlessly handed it to Harry, who read it:

_All pupils of the A.T.C are required to have the following materials:_

_Set Books:_

_Antidotes and Poisons by Hector Dagworth-Granger _

_Disguises and Concealment by Claire Comuflauge _

_Tracking the Untraceable by Carisma Hopewell _

_The Dark Arts: Confronting the Foe by Professor Vindictus Viridian _

_Harry Potter: A Biography by Rita Skeeter _

_Other Materials:_

_1 wand_

_1 Advanced Potion-Making Kit _

_1 pewter cauldron (standard size 2)_

_1 set of scales_

_1 set of glass/crystal phials_

_1 pair of dragonhide gloves_

Harry stared at the list in horror. He had no idea a book had been published about his entire life, let alone that it would be an ideal book to study about the dark arts from. His horror suddenly turned into a terrible anger that boiled through Harry. He could feel himself shaking with fury. Didn't _anyone_ understand that he wanted to be treated normally? He glanced over at Ron, whose face seemed to become instantly stony. His temper exploded at the name of the author: Rita Skeeter.

"WHY DO THESE STUPID BASTARDS READ RITA SKEETER?" Harry roared so loudly that the shopkeeper, closely followed by his assistant, came hurrying out from behind a stack of enormous books which he realized bore large photographs of him smiling sheepishly. "HOW DARE SHE WRITE A BOOK ABOUT ME? SHE KNOWS NOTHING, _NOTHING_ ABOUT ME OR MY PAST! SHE IS A FUCKING _LIAR_! SHE LIED ABOUT DUMBLEDORE, SHE LIED ABOUT HERMIONE AND NOW SHE _DARES_ LIE ABOUT ME _AGAIN_!" He kicked over a table and all its books crashed to the floor, scattering at Harry's feet. His voice was now hoarse from yelling. He was taking deep rasping breaths, outraged that Rita Skeeter would write about a topic she was so woefully ignorant about and furious that Flourish and Blotts would even purchase copies of her dreadful books.

He looked at the shopkeeper and his assistant who both seemed to be cowering behind the books which they unmistakably dropped in response to Harry's sudden ferocity. Ron stood there silently, his face expressionless. He strode over to face the trembling shop employees.

"I reckon you should stop selling those books sir," he said quietly. "As you probably noticed, it's causing Harry a lot of… _irritation_."

They merely stared in terror at Harry, who was now cursing loudly. He turned to face them. "Do you honestly think Rita Skeeter has been writing the truth about me and Dumbledore?" he asked in a deadly calm voice that seemed more venomous then his rage.

The assistant shook his head, his eyes still wide at what he just witnessed. "Mr. Potter, please, we are only doing what is best for the shop. We never-"

"Never took the time to read and differentiate what is truth and what are lies did you? Never thought I might care about what shit is written about me, did you?"

"Harry. It's not entirely their fault. Save your breath for the old cow," said Ron worriedly. "But we're in public, where you stand out. This is bound to get out. That you lost your temper over a book." Harry did not reply and Ron sighed. "Don't worry. We'll have her landed in Azkaban before you know it."

Harry was aware that Ron was right and didn't care a pint. He had put up with so much from Skeeter's horrible quill that all he desired was to storm at her and curse her into a thousand pieces. It was a few tense moments before Harry yielded. He nodded, feeling as if he had been carrying a heavy weight and not noticing that Ron, the shopkeeper and his assistant all sighed with relief.

Ron quickly requested all the books needed from the supply list for both of them including _Harry Potter: A Biography_. Maybe he felt like defying the orders of the A.T.C, but not having all the supplies was a poor way to start their training. Harry glowered the whole time as he stood next to Ron.

Tactfully, the shopkeeper did not charge Harry or Ron for their copies of _Harry Potter A Biography _and bowed them out of the store, plainly pleased that they decided not to linger.

The pair of them noiselessly walked down the street. Harry did not even notice that the cobbled pathway had become slightly more populated by shoppers who continued to stare at them as they passed. Harry sincerely hoped he'd frightened the shopkeeper and the assistant from passing on rumors of his terrible rage.

They stopped at the apothecary and few other stores, their visits were thankfully uneventful. Harry's mood lifted as the day progressed. It was almost noon when they stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, insisting that Tom allow them to pay for it, and were allowed a private room, away from the ogling customers.

"Ron," said Harry seriously. "Why do you think Rita risked publishing a book about me if she knew Hermione could land her in jail for the rest of her life? Bit odd isn't it?" He took a bite of his beef casserole and waited for Ron to answer. Ron himself was busy digesting a large piece of shepherd's pie. He swallowed noisily.

"You know I was wondering that too. Really stupid thing to do and she knows we wouldn't let this pass without a fight," He took another bite, chewing slowly, his expression thoughtful. "Doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"Maybe she had the book ready while Voldemort (Ron flinched) was still in power. It could be that a Death Eater hired her to discredit me even more, you know, to turn the Wizarding World against me," said Harry quickly, his temper running high again. Ron frowned. He seemed to notice Harrys feelings and was obviously uneasy.

"But it's over isn't it? Nothing can be done to bring back You-Know-Who and she's not a Death Eater. I think she might have thought we forgot her little secret."

Ron toyed with the table cloth for a few minutes before Harry engaged him yet again in their obsessive discussion of why Skeeter had acted so foolishly.

Harry, who had finished his lunch rather quickly, was waiting impatiently for Ron since he enjoyed savoring his food. At soon as he put the last bite in his mouth, Harry said "Shall we call it a day?"

Ron nodded and without further ado, they left their private parlour, stopped to pay Tom (not before putting on the Invisibility Cloak) and were out the door with hast. They stepped out outside and Apparated back home.

Harry went straight up stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut so loudly, he was quite surprised Kreacher hadn't come running in alarm. He kicked his desk, but all he achieved a stubbed toe. He seized his copy of _Harry Potter: A Biography_ and threw it across the room. It rebounded against the wall and landed on the floor. Harry threw himself onto his enormous bed and fell within minutes.

Harry awoke the next day. His head was throbbing terribly and it took him a moment to remember his predicament was probably the source of it. He stood up, yawning and stretching and checked the time. It was four in the morning. Having no wish to try to fall asleep, Harry got dressed and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen to find an owl waiting for him. He broke the seal. His heart leapt when he read it. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so happy to hear you're doing okay in London. Mum was pleased. I don't think she believed you when you said Kreacher was a whole lot better until I told what you said._

_So you're starting training at the A.T.C on the 1__st__ of September? That's great. I suppose the sooner you have jobs, the better it is. Mum wants you and Ron to come over to the Burrow to celebrate your birthday. I hope you can come._

_I received a letter from Hermione. She seems to be okay. Did you hear from her? I think she and Ron are getting serious about each other from her letter. I was wondering when they would._

_I can't wait to see you again. I want to see you right now but obviously, I can't. I've been missing you so much. Write to me soon._

_All my love_

_Ginny _

Harry sighed and re-read the letter five times before tucking it into his breast pocket. He whistled a merry tune as he dug some food from the pantry and tried to forget what had transpired the previous day. It was fortunate for him that Ginny's letter came as a distraction from his anger. He set his some corn flakes down on the table and munched on it. He sat alone wondering why on earth Rita Skeeter would take such a foolish risk.

He spent an entire two hours pondering about it until he heard a clatter of pots and pans that announced the arrival of Kreacher. He hastily explained he had breakfast and insisted he go upstairs to a very concerned Kreacher and hurried to the drawing room.

He drew out a quill and some parchment. He sucked on the end of the quill before dipping into the ink. He wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Before I'd written my previous letter, so many things had happened. Well, there's more. Ron and I went to get our A.T.C gear and while we were in Flourish and Blotts, I found out a biography was published about me! And just guess who the author is? That bitch, Rita Skeeter _(Harry paused, then crossed out "bitch" and replaced it with "hag". He reckoned Hermione would disapprove of with his choice of words, however much Skeeter deserved it)._ Ron and I were so angry. It was on our supply list too! Imagine, me studying myself in class out of a textbook? What if the teacher asked funny questions? What do I do?_

_I know this letter seems thoroughly miserable but I truly AM feeling horrible. Just after Voldemort is gone and all THAT type of suffering is over, I now have to deal with the Wizarding World's interest in me. I bet everyone will believe those lies printed about me, like they did about Dumbledore._

_I'm feeling really down. Thanks again for hooking me and Ginny up. I got a letter from her and it really brightened my day._

_All the best,_

_Harry _

He sealed the scroll and sent Pigwidgeon off to Australia. He plopped himself onto the sofa, staring into the empty fireplace when he heard the door bell ring. Harry did not respond to it at all. On the contrary, he took no awareness that someone had come to call until he heard a sharp rap on the door.

Startled, he got up and opened the door. To his immense surprise, Hermione, with Ron by her side, were standing in the doorway together. He saw that Ron was squeezing her hand and they both looked solemnly at each other.

Harry was so surprised, he froze up until Ron pushed back onto the sofa and Hermione seated herself in front of him. Ron hastily closed the door behind them.

"I got your owl," she said breathlessly "Pig came as soon as I Apparated here. I told you I'd be coming back from Australia. You could have waited." Harry still did not speak.

Hermione ignored his silence. "So Rita Skeeter has been illegally publishing stories about you now? Well, we'll see if we can put a stop to this," she said loftily. "I can't _believe_ she was so careless about this. Did she expect Voldemort to take charge and _stay_ in charge forever?"

"I don't understand it either," said Ron quickly "It was kinda stupid to do it when You-Know-Who died. No one, 'cept the Death Eaters hate Harry and let's face it; who cares what those morons think?"

Harry sighed. While they continued conversing about Rita, Harry remained silent through the duration it the discussion. He wished to be alone instead of repeating the conversation he had with Ron at the Leaky Cauldron, or at the very least, take some sort of action against Skeeter.

"So, how did Kreacher fix this place up anyway?" said Hermione, and Harry was grateful for the change in conversation "It looks like a mansion now."

Harry and Ron explained everything that had taken place. Ron filled Hermione in about Kreacher and how they were now officially enrolled Harry noticed Ron was careful not to mention the owl incident as he retold his anger to Hermione. When they finished she seemed satisfied.

"Well, I guess everything is in order now," said Hermione "My parents gave me a house in London, not far from here. It's called Number 24 Springfield Road." You can see the place sometime soon. It's fairly big and I like it a lot …"

They spent the rest of the evening together, and when they retired, Harry offered a room for Hermione to spend the night and together, he and Ron over-powered her protests about going home.

Harry did not feel much better about _Harry Potter: A Biography_ but was optimistic that with Ron and Hermione's support, he would prevail in his war against Rita Skeeter. He thought of Ginny's letter and smiled to himself… his last thought of the day before he drifted to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't use fanfiction so stop asking for one!

**Chapter Three**

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling no better than the night before. He lay in bed for a few moments, anticipating what the rest of the day might be like before he unwillingly got out of bed. He needed to write to Kingsley. Perhaps he would be able to put an end to Harry being a part of the A.T.C curriculum.

He got dressed and went to the drawing room, which he was now accustomed to go when his letters needed to be written. He withdrew parchment from the drawer of his desk and a jar of ink and wrote:

_Dear Mr. Shacklebolt,_ (he was unsure how to address Kingsley and decided the formal approach would be most suitable)

_I am sorry to disturb you, but an incident occurred while Ronald Weasley and I had gone shopping for our A.T.C materials. On our list of supplies we are required to have, a copy of _Harry Potter: A Biography_ by Rita Skeeter. I am sure the Ministry is aware what _(Harry paused, trying not to be overly-offensive of Rita Skeeter, although it was his deepest desire to express this to Kingsley) _problems they had to deal with in the past involving Rita Skeeter's previous work. _

_I request that you speak with the A.T.C trainers who wished us to purchase this book because I have never consented to publishing a book about me and much less, using it in a class I wish to attend. Thank you very much. I would greatly appreciate this if it doesn't cause too mucyh inconvenience. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry re-read the letter, hoping he sounded polite and was merely requesting a change in study plans as opposed to the raging anger that was demanding this happen, and that Rita Skeeter would die a slow and painful death for such a bold publicity stunt.

He sealed the parchment carefully, and watched Pig as he flew away, carrying his scroll until he was only a black speck in the distance. He proceeded down stairs to talk to Ron and Hermione when he heard voices in the kitchen. Curious, he pressed his ear against the dark wood of the door.

"… Can't be good if she's been paid to do this. I mean, who would want to discredit Harry?" Harry heard Hermione say anxiously.

"I didn't want wake anyone, but last night, I spoke to Dad through Floo powder. He doesn't understand and I think he might tell Mum. She's going to be furious and when Ginny finds out… let's hope she uses her Bat-bogey hex on her," said Ron darkly.

"While I was at the Ministry, getting an application, I overheard someone say it was about time Harry went public. I was so confused by it; I didn't want to tell him," said Hermione, her voice still anxious.

"I reckon you should have told him. He doesn't like it when we keep secrets," said Ron nervously "He always seems to know when people are talking about him…"

Harry, who couldn't take waiting with his ear against the door, pushed it open to reveal his presence. "Glad you noticed that Ron."

Rons jaw dropped and Hermione gasped in surprise.

"See what I mean? He _always _seems to know," said Ron exasperatedly, clapping his hand to his forehead. Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I suppose now that you know what we know… maybe you should sit down and make sure you got the facts right," Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone, although Harry heard an edge to her voice.

"Sure," said Harry calmly. Hermione gave him a look of deep relief. Ron stood up and said "I'll make some coffee." He strode over to the counter and busied himself while Hermione focused her attention back on Harry.

"So Harry, what you need to know that is that-" Hermione took a deep breath "-that someone is trying to _discredit_ you," she finished awkwardly.

"Why? I mean, Rita always loved to write what her readers would like to hear-"

"Harry! The entire Wizarding World knows that you're a hero for destroying Voldemort and she wouldn't be pleased to write how amazing you are even if her readers want to hear it!"

"Harry," said Ron, setting three mugs of steaming coffee in front of them. "I think Hermione's right about this." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she covered his hand with hers.

Harry, though that the idea of someone was still trying to disgrace Harry even after Voldemort's death was absurd. Yet he still felt hopeless for a moment. Was someone really trying to make a fool of him? Did someone really hate Harry enough to attempt to battle against him when his last challenger, the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world, was defeated?

"But even if they are, will anyone stand for it?" asked Harry. Neither Ron nor Hermione answered.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he did, Kreacher came bustling into the kitchen and noisily prepared breakfast, continually apologizing for not coming sooner. They continued their discussion over breakfast and even Kreacher contributed his ideas but no logical conclusion came out of it.

"I think the best thing to do is wait. I wrote to Kingsley about it earlier and I'm hoping he may be able to put an end to this," said Harry, sounding far more confident than he felt. Hermione, whose face had darkened with every word of the conversation cleared.

"Good thinking Harry!" she said enthusiastically. Ron frowned at this and Hermione looked slightly guilty. Harry turned away, pretending to look out the window, smirking to himself. Ginny was right: they _were_ getting serious about each other.

Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom but instead, headed for the drawing room. He wrote a similar letter that he'd written to Hermione for Ginny but expressed his desire to see her with great emphasis.

When he returned, everything seemed normal again. Ron and Hermione were chatting and neither of them was embarrassed or frowning.

"So, about your birthday," asked Hermione, eagerly "You have a home to invite everyone over and no on except us have seen the place, and if you don't, Mrs. Weasley will make a party happen."

"I suppose," said Harry sighing, "I really need something to distract me from that horrible Skeeter woman anyways, and it'll be a great opportunity to see how Mrs. Weasley reacts to someone who can cook better than her." Ron snorted.

He then he had no choice but to go back to the drawing room and mail out invitations to the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hagrid to come to his birthday party.

He figured a quiet, normal birthday would help ease the pain in his heart. It would be a perfect opportunity to see Ginny before she left for her final year at Hogwarts and catch up with Hagrid, Neville and Luna, his most loyal friends, with the exception of Ron and Hermione.

The next few weeks passed without any incident occurring. Harry patiently waited for a reply from Kingsley. He knew it would take time for a solution or some word from him because Kingsley had so much to do for the Wizarding World as he had been named the official Minister for Magic.

However, he received no answer or even the slightest indication that Kingsley gave a single thought about his predicament. He once received a letter from the Ministry and Harry was certain it was from Kingsley but it was just a timetable and instructions on what to do the first day of training.

Becoming increasing frustrated, Harry took to locking himself up in the drawing room. Ron and Hermione did not pester him or try to tempt him out of his depression. He figured they knew how hard it was to wait.

All too soon for Harry, he found himself facing his eighteenth birthday party. He was pleased to have made it possible to see Ginny before she departed for her final year at Hogwarts but thoroughly worried of what had become of the A.T.C's curriculum and whether his adventures were still included.

Kreacher, who was delighted to help plan Harry's birthday party, worked tirelessly over the hot kitchen stove. He refused all offers of help (that mostly came from Hermione) insisting he needed to do this alone.

Hermione, who did not seem put-out by his refusal at all, decorated the sitting room with Ron's help, by making purple and gold streamers burst from the tip of her wand and bewitching balloons to flash _Happy Birthday _or _18_ in large letters.

Hermione, Ron and Kreacher all insisted that Harry do nothing to prepare for the celebration.

"Come on Harry, you survived almost eighteen years when Voldemort wanted you dead, and this is the thanks that _we_ are planning for you. All you have to do is be the birthday boy," said Ron grinning at Harry's displeasure of being banned from helping. "Besides, I still owe you for that Chudley Cannons hat you gave me for Christmas ages ago."

Harry had no choice but to allow his protests to be overruled by them and spent his time reading his textbooks. He refused to feel useless, and found his textbooks interesting, far more interesting than the books set for Hogwarts students. He wondered why they were so thin and small unlike the monstrous size of a regular textbook. He avoided reading _Harry Potter: A Biography_.

Harry waited in the sitting room for his guests to arrive. One by one, The Weasleys (even Percy put his work off to attend), Hagrid, and finally, Luna, accompanied by Neville and he greeted each person, feeling happier than he had in days, glad to be in the company of those who he trusted and respected. It was relief to meet with them for the sake of fun.

"I must say Harry, Kreacher did a fine job," said Mrs. Weasley. She was obviously impressed with the grandeur of the house and the tray of chocolate éclairs he baked that were placed delicately on a silver platter. Harry thought he sensed a touch of jealousy and he barely managed to conceal his wide grin.

"Can't believe yer eighteen and becoming an Auror," said Hagrid happily, patting Harry on the back which caused Harry to slam into the coffee table. "Whoops," he added and gently pulled Harry upright by his collar. "Seems only yesterday you were nervous 'bout startin Hogwarts, being special and look at you now! Lily and James would be so proud."

Harry massaged his cheekbone, which still hurt from its unfortunate encounter with the coffee table. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm alive," he said, voicing this thought for the first time in weeks.

They moved to the over-polished mahogany dining table where Kreacher served a scrumptious dinner of rich mushroom lasagna.

Luna smiled. She was holding Neville's hand (Harry though that there might be a bit of romance happening between them) and said "Well, Daddy was pleased you lived. He published an apology in the _Quibbler_ to you. He didn't say why and refused to tell me but he really hopes you'll forgive him."

Harry was surprised but contented. He made a mental note to write to old Xeno Lovegood. He caught Ginny's eye. She grinned at him and Harry wanted to put his arm around her. He remembered that Mr. and Mr. Weasley were sitting in the room and knew that they would disapprove and reluctantly turned his attention to Kreacher.

Kreacher came trotting into the room proudly levitating a gigantic cake (it was twice his size and he couldn't hold it). It was a magnificent, three layer cake iced with white frosting and blue crystal flowers. Eighteen candles surrounding a mini icing sculpture of Harry holding a wand which sent real gold sparks flying impressively. Kreacher placed it on the table. There was a sudden hush.

"That's AMAZING!" cried Hermione, and Kreacher bowed low. Harry beamed at Kreacher while everyone else gaped at him, completely thrown off by the affection Kreacher had shown to Harry in a single cake.

"Kreacher, you never cease to amaze me," said Harry, feeling as astonished as when he first moved back into Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, if possible, bowed even lower, the tip of his nose almost touching the floor.

"Kreacher is pleased to make Master happy," he said beaming. He made to leave the room but Harry stopped him.

"Why don't you stay for the cake cutting?" he suggested "You of all people- er- house-elves- should be here." Kreacher was stunned and everyone else seemed surprised, but joyful.

Harry grasped the knife. The knife barely touched the surface of the beautiful cake when they heard a loud BANG. Harry froze and glanced at Ginny. Her face was as shocked and curious as everyone else's.

Harry, who was slightly leaning over the cake, his hand poised to cut it, straightened and frowned. He drew his wand and wordlessly hurried to the front door. He heard Hermione apologized to his startled guests and soon after, Ron and Hermione were by his side.

They found Kingsley, standing at the front door. Being Minister added to his striking stature as a tall, bald black man, of strength, his cloak billowing behind him as stepped inside the house. He brushed his shoulder and shut the door behind him. Harry was shocked at this unexpected visit. He saw Ron's mouth hanging open and Hermione seemed to have frozen.

"Kingsley," said Harry, "how nice of you to –er- pop in!" Kingsley ignored this and said, "We need to talk privately."

Harry nodded foolishly and Hermione said "We'll go and entertain everyone until you're done." Ron also nodded.

"Follow me," said Harry. He led Kingsley upstairs to an empty bedroom. Harry shut the door carefully, and faced Kingsley.

"I'm sorry for coming with a bang, but the door was shut and I was hoping not to wake that wretched portrait of Sirius's mother," Kingsley said ruefully.

"No problem, that portrait was taken down by Kreacher. You worried us all. It's my birthday and I have guests," Harry added, seeing Kingsley's questioning look.

"About the letter you wrote, as soon as I received it, I began an investigation in the A.T.C. Your professor of Stealth and Tracking, wished to use your adventures of the year leading up to the death of Lord Voldemort," said Kinsgley. "The problem is that I have no authority to stop this, according to the Wizarding law."

"WHAT?" shouted Harry disbelievingly. He couldn't believe it. His one last hope of a quiet life and the riddance of Rita Skeeter was bound by Wizarding law and couldn't stop this atrocity?

"I'm trying to end this but as Minister, I have no authority of what books are to be studied during A.T.C training, just as the Headmaster of Hogwarts has no authority of over what the students are to study at Hogwarts! As the governors decide what happens at Hogwarts, the Head of A.T.C is in charge and most unfortunately, that person is Terence Skeeter." Kingsley said, his calm demeanor wavering slightly.

Harry felt numb. He was certain a sudden hush followed downstairs as well as in the bedroom in which Harry and Kingsley stood. But a question lingered in his head: who the ruddy _hell_ is Terence Skeeter?

"Who is Terence Skeeter?" said Harry, his voice much calmer yet more urgent than it had been merely seconds ago.

"Terence Skeeter is the uncle of Rita. He has been Head of the A.T.C for thirty-five years and is naturally a supporter of his niece's works," said Kingsley. "Stubborn he is and when Gawain Robards and I spoke to him, he refused to cooperate stating the biography was appropriate."

"Well, Rita Skeeter is an illegal Animagus! Surely she'll be landed in Azkaban and that'll be the end of _Harry Potter: A Biography_," Harry said, indicating his scorn for the book.

"Just because the author is in prison, it doesn't stop the books from being sold and read. She'd spend a lifetime in Azkaban if there is a fair sentence but since she has many supporters within the Ministry, not to mention the Heads of most departments, the case may be closed without a proper trial and she'd merely spend some years in there."

The weeks of waiting now meant nothing to Harry. He was talking to the Minister and he wanted action against Skeeter _now_. He felt desperate and angry.

"Doesn't the Ministry confiscate and ban books?" he said franticly, hoping he would find some type of solution.

"Only harmful ones are confiscated and banned according to clause forty- five, Code of Dark Objects. Sorry Harry, I'm still trying but it will be difficult," Kingsley said sadly.

Harry threw himself onto the bed. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and reverse the effects of his first encounter with Rita Skeeter. If only he could find her, turn her into a ferret and bounce her off the floor as Mad-Eye Moody's imposter did once to Malfoy, then he would feel some satisfaction.

"Well, if that's all there is, would you like to join the party?" Harry choked out. He knew he sounded dejected and knew better than to hope Kingsley might offer a sudden suggestion that would solve his problem.

"No, I have to get back to the Ministry but I will make it a priority to have Rita arrested for being an unregistered Animagus."

Harry and Kingsley made their way downstairs. Harry watched Kingsley step outside. He smiled sadly and shut the door behind him, leaving Harry to deal with his distress.

When Harry returned to the sitting room, he tried his best to be cheerful. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone but cut the cake and hastily gulped it down.

Mr. Weasley in particular was interested in his meeting with Kingsley. He attempted to coax the information out of Harry but he refused, insisting this was a happy occasion and shouldn't be marred by distressing news. To distract everyone he opened his presents.

He received a book titled _A Day in the Life of an Auror_ from Percy, a box of the latest Weasleys Wizard Wheezes merchandises from George, a large box of fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, chocolates from Neville, a strange ornament that resembled a miniature, twisted and contorted bike that Harry figured was meant as decoration from Luna, a copy of _Jinxes for the Jinxed _from Hermione, new Quidditch gloves from Ron, a bottle of Firewhiskey from Hagrid and a bottle of cologne from Ginny.

One by one, his visitors Disapparated for home. Percy was first to leave; he had lots of work to do tomorrow. George left soon after then Neville and Luna together departed and finally, a drunken Hagrid drowsily headed off for his hut on Hogwarts grounds. Finally the last of the Weasleys and Hermione Disapparated, but were persuaded to return for a visit on the last night before Ginny started her seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron started training and Hermione started work.

The entire month of August passed without much excitement. Harry did not shut himself in his room anymore. What was the point? He was through waiting, he got the answers he sought even though they were not solutions to his problems and what good would it do if he arrived at A.T.C for the first time, half mad from being so isolated?

Ron sensed his resentment and anger and did not approach him or even bother discussing this. He knew it was fruitless and Harry suspected he was worried he might do or say the wrong thing. Perhaps he just needed some support from Hermione when attempting to discuss a delicate topic.

The night the Weasleys and Hermione were staying over, Harry greeted them warmly at the door and did his best to hide the powerful emotions and sad memories that had haunted him the past month. He knew he was unsucessful when Hermione and Ginny shot him looks that plainly said "You're not fooling anyone."

Harry showed them their rooms: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in a room on the second floor while Ginny had the room next to Hermione's.

When he was sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were asleep, he crept quietly to Ron's room and knocked.

It swung open to reveal Ron standing in the doorway and Ginny and Hermione sitting inside. He walked in and Ron shut the door behind and they sat down on the floor. He was startled. He had only expected Ron to be here.

"So what happened Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously. "We heard you shout on your birthday so something _must_ have happened."

Harry filled them in on everything that happened, starting from the scene he created in Flourish and Blotts for Ginnys benefit. When he finished, a stony silence followed.

"I had no idea Rita would have a family that can actually stand her and the rubbish she comes up with," said Hermione scornfully.

"I can't believe Kingsley has no power over this," said Ron, scowling angrily. "Couldn't he give himself that power? He _is_ Minister."

"Oh Ron, if he gave himself that power, he'd be acting exactly like Fudge. He started interfering with Hogwarts, by giving himself the power to appoint a new teacher and look now, he's no longer Minister. If Kingsley gave himself extra power over everything, the whole Ministry could be corrupted and his successor would be entitled that power too. What if that successor was worse?" said Hermione.

"But it doesn't always have to turn out that way," said Ginny angrily. "It could be that Kingsley only did it so that he could cut Harry some slack with this stupid Harry-Rita feud."

"Kingsley is a decent person and he won't give himself extra power and I'm thankful," said Hermione flatly.

"Well it doesn't solve this," said Harry, grinding his teeth. "I wish I knew what to do. Imagine writing an essay about our adventures in class and being marked on that! Its rubbish!" he finished furiously.

Ginny gazed at him with sympathy and he wish he could give her a hug. Instead, he looked at Ron, who was now pacing.

"Decent or not, he has to do _something_," he said.

"That's not fair! He's trying and we have to solve this on our own, just how we solved a whole lot of other stuff on our own," said Hermione. She checked her watch. "It's almost twelve o'clock, we'd better get to bed or else we'll be late. I'm starting work tomorrow and I don't want to be late.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione headed back to their own bedrooms. Hermione proceeded straight inside her room. Ginny, whose room was right next door to Hermione's, hesitated.

Harry was aware they were completely alone. No parents or overly-protective brothers were there. Just them. Harry and Ginny.

"I'll miss you," he said quietly.

"We haven't even gone anywhere and I'm missing you," said Ginny, her bright brown eyes locked with Harry's vivid green ones.

"We're still going to write daily," Harry said in a would-be stern voice if it weren't full of laughter. "And you're going to come home every holiday and visit me here. You don't have a choice." He smiled.

"And _you_ are going to come to the Burrow to visit me because you don't have a choice either," Ginny laughed.

Harry pulled her into a hug, her head resting perfectly on his shoulder. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you." Then they went to bed.

Well it wasn't a bad day Harry reflected in bed. He got a private moment with Ginny, before she departed for Hogwarts and he even earned himself a small peck on the cheek. He felt slighty better about Kingsley not being able to be extremely helpful because Hermione was right; they had to take matters into their own hands with this. If only they _did _find a solution the day would have been perfect.

* * *

Okay so I'm sorry it took a while to get the 3rd chapter up and just a hint of whats coming up in later chapters, there is so much more to what Hermione theory said, that someone trying to discredit Harry. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! If you review, I'll love you forever and update faster (and I seriously will, im not joking about updating faster)

- the Chocofreakazoid


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I still don't understand why we need a disclaimer if everyone already knows you don't own the books. Oh well, I don't own Harry potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Four**

_Harry was suddenly inside the A.T.C. He consulted his schedule and map, learning that he was to be having his first Stealth and Tracking class. _

_He felt strange and drowsy as he walked down a narrow, stone corridor with low ceilings and icy draft. He felt as if he was in the Hogwarts dungeons again. He walked and walked, feeling as if he was getting no closer to his destination._

_When he finally reached the end of the corridor, a huge pair of doors with brass knockers were oddly glowing, strong white light was given off. He pushed the doors open._

_The room was like a park. Grass covered the ground, trees were standing tall in the background and Harry could have sworn there were a few deer and rodents wandering across the grassy land._

_The teacher along with the entire class strode in. He couldn't find Ron anywhere. The teacher had no face. Harry didn't seem very surprised at all by this. He looked at his peers. They didn't have faces either. _

"_The class was cancelled," announced the faceless teacher "But you will have an assignment due tomorrow." He handed out assignment rubrics and said "You must write an essay about the adventures of Harry Potter!" _

_Harry yelled and was suddenly falling through a black hole, spinning off into the realms of an unknown world-_

"MASTER HARRY, WAKE UP!"

Harry awoke with a start. He reached for his glassed which lay on his bed side table and pushed them up to the bridge of his nose. Kreacher was leaning over him, his eyes wide and his snout-like nose almost touching Harry's.

"AAAAGRH, KREACHER!" yelled Harry leaping to his feet. Kreacher jumped back.

"Kreacher is sorry to displease Master but Kreacher must wake Master or he'll be late for saying good bye to guests," said Kreacher hurriedly, hoping he did not anger Harry.

"Never again, Kreacher. I mean, I know I had to get up and you did well in helping but please, don't lean over me. Just, just poke me next time," said Harry, his racing heart slowing down. He was able to think rationally. Relax Harry, he told himself it was a nightmare, just a stupid nightmare.

"Thanks Kreacher, maybe you should go make breakfast," Harry told Kreacher kindly. Kreacher nodded and left the room.

Harry got dressed and packed his book bag. Since classes started at nine-thirty, and he and Ron merely needed to Apparate to the Ministry and it took less than no time for them to be packed.

Harry proceeded to the kitchen to find the Weasleys and Hermione already in the kitchen, seated comfortably around the table while Kreacher bustled around, preparing a scrumptious breakfast.

"'Morning," said Ron brightly. Harry sat down quietly, said a brief "Good morning," and moodily picked at his breakfast. He was quite sure everyone was aware of his displeasure. Ginny sighed.

"So, today is the big day," said Hermione nervously. "You two are starting training, I'm starting work and Ginny is going to complete her final year at Hogwarts." Ron nodded.

"So, what happened when Kingsley came Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly. "He must have said something because you hardly seemed to enjoy yourself last night."

"Nothing. Rita Skeeter was writing rubbish about me again and Kingsley is making an effort to stop her," he said quietly. He did not elaborate and no one asked him to. It was better this way; he was in no mood to abuse Rita. He just wanted to end it.

"So what are you thinking of doing after Hogwarts, Ginny?" asked Hermione, taking a brave stab at starting a conversation with the group.

"Oh, I'm thinking of becoming a healer," said Ginny, throwing a reproachful glance at Harry. "It'll be really good if I do and I like this idea a lot."

"Well, we'd better be leaving," said Mrs. Weasley hurriedly checking her watch "Otherwise we'll miss the train."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood up. Harry followed them out the door, grabbed Ginny's trunk and carried it out of the house for them. A Ministry car stood in the front of Grimmauld Place and together, Harry and Mr. Weasley transferred the trunk from the ground to the car trunk.

Harry stared at Ginny. He wanted to lock her in place with his unwavering gaze, wishing she had already completed Hogwarts and that she wouldn't have to be gone for so long. He watched her step into the car, not before she smiled at Harry and waved at him.

The car drove away, and even after it had disappeared from his view, Harry continued to gaze at it. Well, at least there are the holidays to look forward to, he thought sadly.

It took moments for him to realize that Ron and Hermione were there, watching him with an unidentifiable expression on each of their faces. He stopped staring, and his thoughts were grounded back to Earth. He grinned.

"So, um… well you should get your bag," said Ron, clearly trying to ignore the fact that Harry was staring after his sister even though she was no longer within view.

"Yeah," said Harry awkwardly. He ran into the house, retrieved his bag and came back outside, panting. Ron grasped his arm and Hermione held tightly on Ron's other hand and together, they side-long Apparated to the Ministry.

When they arrived outside, they noticed a great deal of changes and improvements made. They no longer were expected to slot in the strange coins in order to gain passage into the Ministry. The Atrium in which they stood no longer was dark and dangerous to roam around. The black statue that read MAGIC IS MIGHT was removed along with the carved Muggle corpse chairs. The golden fountain that had been destroyed during their battle at the Ministry three years ago was restored and shone gold light.

"Well, we should take the lift to the A.T.C and Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," said Harry.

The three of them entered the jam-packed lift of the Ministry. Harry could smell a mixture of sweat and something burning which he realized was someone whose robes had caught fire from a Howler. It seemed more chaotic than how Harry last remembered the Ministry.

At least Voldemort isn't in control, thought Harry. But he sincerely hoped that life at the Ministry wouldn't be as wild.

The doors of the lift closed, not before a fleet of paper aeroplanes swooped in just at the last moment. The lift began to plunge down noisily. It was hard to breathe. Harry could barely turn to talk to Ron and Hermione.

A cool, female's voice echoed through the tightly packed crowd on the lift.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The doors opened and a couple of wizards carrying Quidditch equipment with difficulty, squeezed through the passengers of the lift to get off. The doors shut again.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre."

Several witches departed off the lift. The burning smell disappeared along with the women and Harry was relieved the burning person was no longer was on the lift.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

No one left the lift so the doors shut and they descended further into the Ministry again.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"Well, I'll see you later then," said Hermione nervously, and she departed, accompanied by no less than four people. There were now only five people aboard the lift.

"Yeah, see you," said Ron. He seemed to wish she did not have to leave and the expression on his face made Harry want to laugh. He kept a straight face though.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

No one left the lift this time. As the doors slide shut, Harry glanced at his fellow passengers. They all seemed to be at least a few years older than Harry. One of them noticed Harry watching and nudged his friend, and Harry found himself being keenly stared at by them. He looked at Ron. Ron was also enjoying the same attentions but did not seem as bothered by it.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters incorporating the Auror Training Center, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"That's us, Ron," said Harry quietly, and all five people emptied the lift.

"S'cuse me but are you 'Arry Potter," said a voice behind him. Harry turned to see a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes watching him. He was one of the others on the lift.

"Yeah I am," said Harry "and this is my best friend, or one of them, Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

"Tom Hutton," said the man, his eyes surveying Harry and Ron. "Wanna join us, Potter?"

"No thanks, we have to get to class, it's our first day and all." said Harry.

A young woman, who was standing next to Tom, gave both him and Ron smiles as sweet as honey. She was pretty, Harry thought, with straight brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Teri Hunt. Do either of you have a girlfriend?" she asked, eyeing them up and down. Both Harry and Ron were taken aback. Tom glared at her, then Harry and Ron with disapproving glares.

"Yeah, we do," said Harry firmly. Teri looked surprised.

"Both of you?" asked Teri, her eye brows arched questioningly. Her eyes flickered back and forth from Harry to Ron, Ron to Harry. Ron nodded foolishly, his ears slightly pink.

"We need to get going," said Harry firmly. "It's our first day, and we have only two months to train-"

"Two _months_! We're graduating after _three hard years_ and you're here for two _months_!" said Tom incredulously. The unknown members of their group stared in shock.

"Like I said, we have to go," said Harry firmly again. He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off, away from the senior students in training.

"That guy is quite a jerk," hissed Ron when they were out of Tom's ear-shot. "Imagine - he can't believe that we are here for two months and thinks he can boss us around like he's a superior."

"Yeah. And he didn't seemed pleased that girl Teri was asking about our personal life either. Not that I was pleased. It was awkward."

"I know what you mean. She was probably hoping we were single," said Ron. He looked disgusted. "She probably would have had either one of us. Wouldn't care who she was with as long as she was with someone who's famous."

Harry nodded in agreement. He was quite glad he didn't hesitate in asking Ginny out or else would have been facing a long line of awkward questions from Teri. He remembered how odd it first was for Ron to be showing any tact in this matter. Harry couldn't keep a straight face.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, obviously concerned when Harry made a strange noise between a cough and a laugh. Harry nodded and tried hard not to show his expression to Ron.

They walked through a pair of heavy oak doors with a small plaque that read _Auror Headquarters_. The room was an open space filled with many small, cluttered cubicles. They could hear a buzzing noise, a combination of Aurors doing serious work or chatting and cracking jokes.

"Where d'you reckon we go now?" asked Harry but Ron was already leading them towards another pair of heavy oak doors, similar to the pair they just entered. Just like the other set of doors, a plaque was also stuck onto it, reading _Auror Training Center_.

Harry suddenly felt queasy. What if they were not competent enough to be here? What if they made fools of themselves in front of the students who had actually completed their seventh year at Hogwarts and already spent a few years in training?

He peeked at Ron's expression. It was a mixture of defiance, a thirst to prove him worthy of being here, and pure fear and anxiety.

Ron looked back at Harry and nodded at him. He seemed too worried to speak. Harry gulped and without further ado, pushed the door open.

* * *

Yes, I know I am very very very evil for making a cliff hanger. Its my first time doing one and to be honest, I ended each chapter in a certain way and wanted a change so here it is! PLEASE REVIEW! As I said the previous chapter, I'll love you forever and update faster. I really do mean it! Thank you to the kind fanficers who reviewed, when I'm writing, I remember how you guys have the decency to review. Also, thanks to FanimeScribbler for being the most awesome editor ever!!!

- the Chocofreakazoid


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't (sniff) own Harry Potter. I'd love to though! Is JK Rowling selling him? No? Damn it!**  
**

**Chapter Five**

The room that Harry and Ron entered was nothing like the room in Harry's nightmare or even a regular classroom with desks, a blackboard and a teacher like Professor Binns, waiting to bore them to their deaths.

The room was an enormous library. Hundreds and hundreds of rows of books filled the tall oak wood shelves that were lined up neatly. There were so many, it was quite easy to get lost. Rectangular oak tables were located on the right wing of the library, along with comfortable leather seats. The ceilings were high and it was grander than the Hogwarts library.

"Wow," said Harry, gazing at the library. It had never occurred to Harry that there may be a bigger and grander library than the Hogwarts library.

"Good thing Hermione isn't here or she'd have fainted by now," said Ron, grinning. "I can't believe we'll be allowed to use this place."

Harry agreed and continued to stare around at his surroundings. He suddenly became aware that more students began to file into the library and were watching Harry and Ron intently. He saw Tom, Teri and their pack standing not too far away. He felt distinctly awkward.

When most of the class had gathered in the library, they saw a tiny blond witch approach them at a rapid pace. She wore oval spectacles that hung off of a beaded string around her neck. Harrys first impression was that she was someone who you wouldn't dare cross and was strongly reminded of Professor McGonagall.

She halted in front of them, conjured a tall stool out of thin air, and perched her small form on top of it, allowing herself to inspect the silent class and vice versa.

"I am Madame Steraie and I am the Librarian here. Welcome to the Auror Training Center where you shall be educated with the top professors of this field." She spoke as quickly as she walked. Harry strained to catch her words, while Ron stood there and simply looked nonplussed.

"I recognized many familiar faces of those who have studied from the previous years and some who are starting their training." Her grey eyes lingered on Harry and Ron for a brief moment before she continued talking.

"Pupils who must attend classes in rooms one to five must take the staircase of the librarys right wing; pupils who are to be in rooms six to ten must take the staircase on the left wing. If you are unsure of which room you are meant to be in, please consult your schedule." She stepped lightly off the stool.

"_Evanesco,"_ she muttered, her wand pointed at the stool. It vanished and without another word, departed at the same rapid speed. Harry blinked.

"Did you catch _any_ of that," asked Ron, watching Steraie disappear behind the hundred of book cases. Harry nodded.

"We have to take a staircase on either the right or left wing of the library depending on which room we're supposed to be in."

"We're supposed to be in room eight, guess we go to the left wing staircase." Ron said, glancing at his timetable.

Harry and Ron strode through the bookcases, trailing behind a couple of witches who noticed them and started giggling and batting their eyelashes. Harry ignored them and Ron seemed unsure how to react.

After five minutes of searching, they finally reached a spiraling silver staircase. As they ascended it, Harry wondered whether they were going to encounter more witches like Teri. He sincerely hoped not and was glad he didn't have to lie if they asked anything about his personal life.

They ended up in a wide corridor with life-size portraits of famous Aurors decorating the walls. He spotted one of Mad-Eye Moody and felt a pang as he remembered the pathetic funeral they had given his brilliant electric blue eye.

"I'm glad they finally remembered Mad-Eye," said Harry quietly. He could never forget how Mad-Eyes death had not been so much as acknowledged during Voldemorts reign. It made him furious.

"Yeah. Remember how angry we were when You-Know-Who took over the _Daily Prophet_?"

"They printed enough lies without Voldemort helping. And I _wish_ you'd call him Voldemort! I mean, he's dead, and you _know_ that he can never return."

"Well, it's out of habit. All my life, we feared him, called him You-Know-Who," said Ron defensively. Harry sighed and shook his head when Ron wasn't looking.

They quickly arrived at room eight. The door stood ajar and when they entered, their professor of Stealth and Tracking did not seem to be there. There were a few students in the classroom. Maybe ten.

Some students were sitting on the desks, laughing and joking while others were reading their miniscule textbooks. Fury erupted in Harry when he saw one of them flipping through _Harry Potter: A Biography_.

Harry felt ten pairs of eyes staring as he and Ron made their way to the back of the classroom. They dropped their bags on the floor and just as they took their seats, Tom parked himself on the desk in front of them, his clan following suit.

"So Potter, we meet again," said Tom. There was something in the tone of his voice that Harry did not like. He had been rummaging in his book bag for no apparent reason, and reluctantly looked up at him, his arms folded. He wondered what Tom wanted. He did not particularly like him. Tom strongly reminded Harry of Cormac McLaggen.

"Anything you want, Hutton?" said Harry. His tone was light and friendly, but he was expecting Tom to demand his friendship or at the very least, an explanation as to why they were in a very advanced Auror class. He was on guard and had answers ready.

"As 'matter o' fact, yeah I do," said Hutton. "We asked if you wanna join our group. You said no and we understand you wanna get ta class. We're offering the same thing again." He spoke as if he was bestowing a great favour upon them and spoke with arrogance and authority.

"No thanks," said Harry politely again "But we're really busy and we won't be able to-"

"FINE!" shouted Hutton, wearing an ugly look on his face. He stood up. "You think you may be better than us Potter, but we-"

"He never said that! He only said he'd be very busy," snarled Ron, rushing to Harry's defence. He stood up, and because he was taller than Hutton, it was much more impressive to see him at full height. He jabbed his wand at Hutton's chest. "You should stop acting like a jerk!"

As Hutton was about to answer, they heard footsteps and elderly wizard burst into the room, his wand raised. When he caught sight of Hutton being jabbed in the chest by Ron wand, Ron lowered his wand and sat down. Hutton muttered something unintelligible and he and his pack of friends shuffled across the room and took their seats once more.

"Now that order has been restored, we may begin. For those of you who do not know me, I am your Professor of Stealth and Tracking, Professor Echoseus Haedes. He paused and looked around at the students then cleared his throat. "Now we will begin."

He strode to his desk and from it he withdrew a copy of _Harry Potter: A Biography_. Harry felt as if lava was spilling from his ears, and his face was reddening. So this was the moron who ordered to buy this stupid book.

"This book, _Harry Potter: A Biography_ was written by renowned author Rita Skeeter, whose works are a brilliant addition to any classroom. I thought perhaps some the techniques used by Potter will be an excellent example of how they are correctly appli-" he stopped, and finally noticed that Harry was glowering at him.

Harry thrust his hand in the air. Professor Haedes tactfully nodded and allowed Harry to speak.

"Professor, may I enquire as to why of all books used for Stealth and Tracking, why was _Harry Potter: A Biography_ chosen?" he asked loudly even though the entire class and the professors attention was focused on him.

Haedes gave him the That-is-what-I-was-just-talking-about and the Why-on-earth-does-it-matter-to-you look at the exact same time. Harry stared determinedly back in response.

"As I stated previously, this book is an excellent example to help further understand how strategies used in Stealth and Tracking may be executed."

"There are many books published about the same topic and our textbook gives us examples of how these plans may be executed," said Harry seriously.

"Potter, sit down and pay attention or you will be very sorry indeed," snapped Haedes, ignoring that last comment. His wand was still in his hand, shooting red sparks threateningly.

Harry gave him a long, loathsome stare, but obeyed his order. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder sympathetically.

"As I was saying before _tedious_ interruptions were made, we will use it as a guide merely. In my class, you will be asked to practice techniques as homework and here we will improve the skills you develop as well as refine them. Now turn to page four of your textbooks. Potter, Weasley, I want to see you both in the hall."

He beckoned them and left the classroom. Harry had no idea what Haedes wanted now and by the expression on Rons face, he didn't either. Nevertheless, they followed suit. As they left the classroom, Haedes shut the door behind them.

"Because you are new here and will only be here for only two months, you will be having a separate tutorial class for one week. I'm told you are fast learners and will be educated on the basic knowledge that most of my class has already studied," he said but Harry had the feeling he seriously doubted their abilities.

"When you complete that week, you are to go back to regular classes. You will go to room nine where Professor Steraie will tutor you on the basics. What are you doing?" he added when Harry and Ron were still there. "Get your things and get out of my sight!"

"Right, sir…"said Harry. He opened the door and extracted his wand from his robes. "_Accio_ bags," he whispered and both his and Rons bag came zooming out of the class room.

Haedes stepped inside his classroom and banged the door shut behind him.

"Thanks," said Ron when Harry handed his things back to him. "What a moron. What an asshole," he added in an angry whisper. Harry nodded his head vigorously.

Harry and Ron hurried into the room next door. It was tiny, making Harry feel slightly claustrophobic. It did not help that the three desks in the room were tightly packed inside. Madame Steraie was already there.

"Potter, Weasley," said Steraie curtly. She gave a small nod and when they just entered the room, she gave a casual flick of her wand that caused the heavy door to slam shut behind them.

Harry and Ron squeezed in between the desks and with difficulty, took their seats at their desks. Madame Steraie, being small and speedy, had no issues and for second time today, conjured a tall wooden stool and stepped lightly onto it, helping her inspect her students. Harry wondered if she was anything like McGonagall.

"Welcome to Tutorial. For this week, we will cover any of the theoretical knowledge you must learn. We will start with the Auror Oath, which if broken, can lose your license and privileges as an accomplished Auror, certain laws, concepts you must be aware of before joining class as they will be practical…" she spoke crisp and stern and at the same time, she was droning, on and on.

Harry couldn't help but think she was more or less a combination of Professors McGonagall, Binns and Flitwick.

"The Oath which is what you will swear upon as you become fully-privileged Aurors on your graduation. Once you have pledged yourself, you are bound to it."

"So it's like an Unbreakable Vow then?" asked Ron, his brow furrowed in thought. Steraie stiffened.

"The Unbreakable Vow has been a debate topic between the Wizengamot; whether it should be considered Dark Magic or not because it is a crude method of keeping promises. Death, as famously quoted by Dumbledore himself, is not the worst thing."

"The Auror Oath is as follows:

_We swear to protect the people in need _

_Who are innocent, good or free of bad deed_

_Never to betray the trust we earned_

_Working and helping with practices we learned_

_Sworn to never succumb to the simple way_

_A path where cowardice and fear will waylay _

_Forbidding Dark Arts to be practiced at all_

_For this is a trap in which Law will fall_

_Our promise to you is to keep darkness at bay_

_As for eradicating forever, it cannot be that way _

When she finished, an impressive silence followed.

Unfortunately, that was the most interesting part of her class. Steraie spent the rest of the lesson lecturing them on small theoretical terms and concepts they must understand in order to proceed with their training.

The week passed slowly. Everyday, Harry and Ron proceeded to room nine instead of room eight and spent their day being lectured away. At the end of the day, Steraie would ask them to read their textbooks and the day after, they would be quizzed on their knowledge.

"McGonagall wasn't kidding when she said that Aurors did a lot of work," said Ron grumpily as he dumped his textbooks onto the kitchen table one night at Grimmauld Place.

But the one thing that kept Harry alive and determined was that he was finally working to join the ranks of highly trained and qualified wizards. Getting letters from Ginny everyday also helped.

_Dear Harry,_ her most recent letter went.

_Some guy asked me out but I said no since we're together. Then he tried to kiss me! I was so furious; I yelled at him, telling him he's a perverted jerk that had no respect for me and used the bat bogey hex on him. Hopefully I taught him a lesson. Especially since his face became the most hideous thing I've ever seen! _

Harry was especially looking forward to Friday. It would be the last day he had to do the theory. The very last day.

Harry and Ron took a proficiency test that day to determine whether they were allowed to move on to master the practical skills they needed.

"I dunno if I'm ready," said Ron nervously as they waited outside room nine.

"You'll be fine. I mean, we did a lot to get here," said Harry. His voice was relaxed but his insides were squirming.

As it turned out, there was no need to worry. The test was remarkably easy for them and because Madame Steraie was rather quick to mark them, they got their results the same day.

"Wow… I got an E," said Ron looking thrilled. "You?"

"I got an O," said Harry grinning. Ron thumped him on the back.

"You're too good at this. They'll be announcing you as Head of Auror Office soon."

"Yeah, right," said Harry carelessly.

They were free to go and rather than sticking around Headquarters, they returned to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, a large barn owl waited them; a tiny scroll was tried to its leg.

"That's Bill's owl, Bert!" exclaimed Ron. He sprinted across the room and nearly tackled the owl to the floor. He hurriedly untied the scroll and froze after reading it.

"What is it?" ask Harry anxiously. He examined the scroll. His mouth fell open. There, written in black ink read:

_Fleur's water broke. She's at St. Mungo's. The rest of the family is waiting there._

_-- Bill _

How could he not have remembered this was going to happen? How? thought Harry. Right after Voldemorts death, Fleur had given them news of her pregnancy.

"We have to go, NOW, said Harry urgently. He scribbled a note and left it on the table so that Kreacher wouldn't worry.

He and Ron dashed back outside and apparated behind St. Mungo's (Purge & Dowse Ltd.), away from prying Muggle eyes.

They walked casually to the front, hoping no one noticed them. They faced the window, which displayed a bunch of old dummies wearing old fashion clothing and bearing the sign "Closed for Refurbishments."

"Right, we're here to see Fleur Weasley née Delacour," said Ron confidently to a dummy.

The ugly dummy in the window, which was still wearing the old fashion nylon green dress from the last time they visited nodded and beckoned at them.

Harry and Ron stepped through the glass and found themselves in the reception area. It was the same as ever; the rickety chairs were occupied by wizards who were either ill or visitors. Healers who were dressed in lime green uniforms were busy attending to one thing or another. Harry caught the eye of Dilys Derwents portrait. She winked.

"There," said Ron suddenly grabbing Harrys arm and dragging him across the room. He had spotted the family. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Monsieur Delacour, Percy, George, Charlie and Ginny. Hermione was there too. Madame Delacour and Bill were no where to be seen.

"Harry!" said Ginny anxiously. "Oh thank goodness you're here! Fleur is in labor and-"

"We know," said Harry. He looked behind Ginny. The rest of the Weasleys, Mr. Delacour and Hermione seemed equally please that he and Ron had arrived and Hermione was hugging Ron tightly.

"Bill and Mrs. Delacour are with Fleur," said Hermione breathlessly.

"How long have you been waiting?" asked Ron.

"A couple of hours," said Ginny. "I arrived as soon as I got the message. I asked permission from McGonagall and she allowed me to Apparate here from Hogsmeade."

"Charlie and the Delacours got here a week ago. He's going to be named godfather," said Hermione.

"Gabrielle isn't going to be here until later tonight. She's still at Beauxbatons," said Ginny. Harry though she sounded a little happy about it.

They waited quietly in the reception room. It slowly emptied as the hours went by. Harry wondered quite often how it was going. After three hours, Bill came striding out of a door. He looked tired but happy, wearing a gentle smile.

"It's a girl," said Bill smiling. "Charlie is godfather. I can't believe it. I'm a _father_!"

"Congratulations!" squealed Hermione. Mrs. Weasley ran and hugged Bill, sobbing, "Bill is a _father_! I'm a _grandmother_!" into his shoulder.

Mr. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour congratulated each other for becoming grandfathers. Both were clearly brimming with happiness and pride.

"Merlins beard! Let's see the child then!" said Mr. Weasley excitedly, acting like a child who heard Christmas was coming early. Harry had never seen him looking so childish.

George, Charlie and even Percy were in a sort of group hug, hopping around in a circle. To Harrys astonishment, he even glimpsed Percy thumping Charlie on the back, his glasses now lopsided.

Ron was being hugged tightly by Hermione and continuously saying dazedly, "Wow, I'm an uncle!"

Harry grinned at Ginny who kissed him. They didn't even care that Mrs. Weasley may have seen them.

"What's her name?" asked Ginny urgently.

"Victoire. Fleur chose. I had my names list ready for nine months and she ended up choosing anyway."

"WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE!" shouted Mrs. Weasley suddenly. The hall went silent and the few patients, visitors and healers that were roaming around all stared at her but she ignored them. Bill grinned.

"She looks exactly like Fleur," he said proudly, "Same blue eyes, same blonde hair. But she says her smile is like mine."

"Let's see the child," repeated Mr. Weasley, if possible, looking even more excited than before.

They proceeded to the maternity ward which was on ground floor, and met the newest member of the Weasley family, Victoire.

* * *

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been able to update for the month due to the worst thing ever (coughtexamscough) but my academics are important and so I desperately needed studying. So yeah, same thing, read and review and I'll love you forever. Thank you PrettyFanGirl for pointing that mistake out. I really appreciate it. Oh and I posted an exam themed story too! About how each character reacts after exams are over. I'll be doing that too (I have Hermione up so far) so check it out! Thanks. 

-the Chocofreakazoid


End file.
